Fala Amo
by DemonStripper
Summary: It's Christmas time again, and with the arrival of the newest member of the Phantomhive-Michaelis family, Sebastian and Ciel can't resist filling the tree with countless gifts for their newborn daughter. (Continuation to Dreaming of a White Christmas.) Post-mpreg.
1. Wrapped Up

**~ Written for the Tumblr 12 Days of Sebaciel event - Day 2: Deck the Halls! ~ I finished writing this two hours before midnight so technically I finished it on time! I plan to have another Christmas one-shot for this AU out soon and then hopefully I'll actually get to write Aquila's birth sometime in January!**

* * *

"Ciel, Aquila is only two months old. I hardly think she's going to care about getting two dozen new toys..." Sebastian's amused voice rang out in the quiet shop they currently stood in. Tinsel, wreaths, and a wide array of multi-colour lights deocrated every space void of racks and tables containing pastel onesies, tiny coats, and a wide array of blocks, rattles, and stuffed animals. Christmas songs serenely floated through the speakers overhead, giving the cozy shop an all-around warmth.

In the older devil's arms napped their newborn daughter, her tiny wisps of unruly slate hair curling softly as she nuzzled closer to her father's chest. Sebastian's lips spread into a gentle smile as he nuzzled her temple and watched his husband pick up multiple stuffed toys and fluffy blankets. By this point, Aquila surely had more toys wrapped beneath the tree than he imagined Ciel himself having as a child, but he wouldn't make an attempt to stop him from buying more.

As much as he enjoyed teasing his mate for it, he too wanted to spoil their baby all he possibly could while she was so little, even if she wasn't at an age where she would remember it years later. Time, though endless for the immortal family, passed by so fast, and he wanted to give her everything she could possibly want at every stage of her life until she eventually stopped aging. Besides that, shopping helped Ciel get more into the festivities since he usually pushed decorating off on Sebastian. It also kept him from noticing the sheer amount of gifts already piling up beneath the tree from Sebastian. It was Aquila's first Christmas and he was going all out for it. That wasn't to say that he didn't have a fair share of boxes wrapped for Ciel too, they already sat alongside the gifts addressed to himself-though how Ciel managed to wrap them himself this year was beyond him. He suspected the boy may have had some help from Snake with the paper, but the cutely lopsided bows tied on each one were clearly made by the younger demon's own hands.

Despite his reluctance in previous decades, Ciel found that he truly enjoyed the holidays now. As ironic as it was for a demon to celebrate Christmas of all things, Sebastian had convinced him long ago that it was worth celebrating if only for the lights and human traditions, such as gift giving, small gatherings, and-most importantly-desserts. And now, he had an even bigger reason to celebrate: Aquila. He wanted her to grow up as he had for his first few years of life, held lovingly in her parents arms and surrounded by lights and presents. Except she would never be forced to part with her family as he had. She would grow up happy and safe, so very far from both the propriety and regality expected of him when he was young.

The thought had Ciel's eyebrows furrowing in a mixture of relief and sadness. He was glad to know that Aquila would never suffer such torment, but how strange it was that remnants of his own pain could cling for over a century... His brow smoothed when a warm hand came to rest betwixt his shoulders and he realized that he'd taken far longer than usual to respond to Sebastian's remark. Upon noticing the concerned expression his lover donned, he offered a small, apologetic curl of the lips. "Perhaps she won't now, but she'll be able to enjoy them when she's a bit older. They won't have these designs in a few months so I can't wait and buy them later, you know how these greedy mortals are when it comes to these things."

Sebastian wanted to comment on how Ciel used to be human himself and how he was doing the exact thing he accused them of at present, but chose not to, taking into consideration the hint of a frown tugging at his mouth only a few seconds ago. "I supppose you're right, beloved," He sighed fondly before stroking his cheek faintly. "Are you okay?" Ruby eyes met cerulean-heliotrope ones and though there was still a spark of hurt in his mate's eyes, it was dulling quickly. He would ask him about it later as he was sure that Ciel didn't wish to discuss it here.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just lost in thought for a moment," Ciel assured, drawn to the little bundle held protectively in Sebastian's arms. Unable to resist, he brushed the back of his forefinger across her tiny, plump cheek, chuckling when her nose scrunched up and she sought solace against her sire's bicep. He didn't miss Sebastian's grin. He stood on his tiptoes to reach Sebastian more easily and kissed his cheek with a renewed joy in his smile. "Come on, let's pay for all of this so we can go home. It's starting to snow and she doesn't need to be out in it."

He bent to capture Ciel's lips in a quick kiss before picking up a small, grey plush cat in his free hand. Ignoring Ciel's groan at the action, he laughed and nudged the other devil toward the counter at the front of the store. "Lead the way, darling."

By the time they made it back to their apartment, the light flurries outside their window had turned into heavy snow. It coated the ground in a generous sheet of white, sticking to the windowsill and the icicles hanging on the lampposts lining the street. Thankfully, their home was far warmer than the city ravaged by the winter storm.

Ciel sat against the headboard with Aquila held close, switching his gaze between his mate as he meticulously cut paper for the many gifts they had yet to wrap for their friends, and their daughter who enthusiastically suckled on the bottle offered to her. Their Christmas Eve party was a week away and there was so much left to do, but they had time. At least they had bought everything before the day of the event this time... "You know, Undertaker hasn't seen her since she was born. All of his attention will be on her at the party," The cat demon said, watching as the fifth present was set aside to be placed under the faux fir in their living room. "She's perfect," He whispered adoringly, still in disbelief that she was truly here with them after almost ten long months. In the end, all of the aches and pains were worth it to have her here in his arms.

Sebastian's eyes softened and he set aside the partially wrapped scarf he grasped, moving to settle beside his lover beneath the white lights balanced atop their headboard. They illuminated his fair skin and slate hair beautifully. He wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist and pulled him close while his other hand rose to rest over Ciel's on Aquila's back, pressing his lips against Ciel's right temple with a deep purr. "I figured just as much, she is his great-granddaughter after all... And indeed she is perfect. Just like her bearer..." He whispered, catching the bright blush painting Ciel's ivory cheeks.

They both cooed as violet eyes fluttered open with a quiet chirp from the little demon, and Ciel could only lean closer to Sebastian as he was unable to embrace him while feeding Aquila. "Bloody charmer," He joked, nuzzling into his beloved's chest. He was more than happy to delay the rest of their holiday preparations to relax here for awhile, and Sebastian obviously had no protests. And so they sat there in a peaceful silence, neither keeping track of the time as the sky darkened and snow continued to fall. The lights above them cast a serene glow over them as they remained nestled in each other's arms, Aquila dreaming quietly as her fathers watched over with all the love in the world.


	2. Oh, Christmas Tree

Written for the 12 Days of Sebaciel event - Day 6: Tis The Season.

* * *

The living room was lit by white, twinkling lights. Ornaments of red, green, gold, and white elaborately adorned the faux tree to the left of the mantle, given its practicality and Ciel's distaste for the scent of a real fir, the expertly crafted tree was a perfect fit for their home. As Sebastian held Aquila close to the softly glowing lights to appease her curiosity, she reached out for the fake cranberry strand garnishing the mass of green. As the older demon watched his daughter with a warm smile, he noted that it looked suspiciously like the tree that had decorated the largest sitting room in the manor every holiday season many decades ago. His eyes softened at the realization, stroking over a red bauble that truly had been brought with them from the days of Queen Victoria's reign. He knew his mate wasn't as insouciant to his past and as unbothered by the loss of his remaining family and friends as he liked to pretend, but it somehow pleased Sebastian to see that he wasn't pushing his memories away altogether. He was celebrating as well as coping in his own way, and that was far better than his forcibly apathetic antics of the past.

"Ciel, are you sure you want to finish wrapping the last gift alone? I know you said it's for me, but you've been in there for half an hour, darling," Sebastian called as he took a glance at the pocket watch carefully tucked away inside the pocket of his black jeans; Everyone would start arriving soon. Had he not still heard his husband's muttered curses and the frustrated ripping of paper, he would have assumed Ciel was simply taking some time for himself before he was obligated to socialize until everyone deemed it an appropriate time to leave - which was most likely late considering their friends' lack of need for sleep. But as it was, his irritation practically radiated beneath the tightly locked door of their bedroom, seeping into the cinnamon scented living room and intertwining with the pungent aroma of the potpourri garland they had purchased before coming to the realization that it was scented. It was a nice addition to the Christmas atmosphere, but it would be difficult to purge from their home after the dawn of the new year.

"Yes, I'm sure, Sebastian. I just have this one last ribbon to tie and then… Fuck! Not again!"

Sebastian could only chuckle at that and chide him fondly, "Now, now, careful with your language. Demonic children learn quickly and I hardly think you want Aquila repeating such foul language whenever she begins picking up on language. Isn't that right, little dear?" He cooed to the newborn demonling, grinning whenever she gave a joyful squeak and latched onto his onyx sweater as if agreeing with him. The tiny cat ears on the grey beanie upon her head flopped about as he shifted her to lay against his shoulder when she grew bored with the colourful trinkets and began to whimper softly - her tell tale sign of needing a nap. "Shh… Don't cry, little one. It's alright, papa's here," he crooned, rocking her gently as he paced in front of the couch.

Seconds later, Ciel appeared in the doorway, a painstakingly wrapped gift in his hands and a look of consternation. "It will be months before she can form actual words, I hardly think he have to worry about that right now." He quickly discarded the present beneath the tree and came to sit beside his mate when he perched on the couch. "Is she okay?" He questioned, peeking over Sebastian's shoulder at the violet eyes boring tearfully into his own.

"She's alright, just sleepy. I'm sure she'll be awake again by the time everyone gets here though, so we shouldn't have to worry too much about anyone waking her."

He offered his hand to her reaching one, lips curling upwards when she grasped his thumb as tightly as someone so tiny and frail could. Between the familiar scents, expended body heat, and the loving hold of her fathers, she was soothed before she could begin to sob, her eyes reluctantly closing as she dozed off on Sebastian's shoulder. Her tiny fingers released Ciel and he pulled away slowly to avoid disturbing her, leaning his head against Sebastian's arm to watch her nap peacefully. "Did you get the cookies set out yet?" He asked, snuggling into Sebastian's side whenever he shifted to cradle Aquila in one arm and wrap the other around his husband's shoulders.

"I did shortly after you kicked me out of the bedroom, but don't think that means you may sneak more of them before anyone else arrives. I know you were the one who ate four from the first batch because I hadn't so much as glanced their way," Sebastian scolded, nosing into the cinereal hair that had been mussed by the Santa hat he had plopped down on his head hours prior. He purred as he laid a kiss atop Ciel's brow, hearing the hesitant one that soon rumbled in rhythm with his own. When he saw the disgruntled look on Ciel's face at the accusation, his eyes lit with mirth, "Think very carefully before you make an excuse, you can't call it cravings this year." To his astonishment, and self-satisfaction, Ciel raised a challenging brow.

"Post-cravings. You wouldn't understand."

The taller devil couldn't restrain his laughter at what must have been the largest stretch Ciel had ever attempted to make believable. "You gave birth two months ago and your body returned to normal within one. Care to try again?"

With a grunt, Ciel tugged a blanket from the arm of the sofa, pulling it up to his waist as he relaxed again. "Does it make any difference if I do? It's not as if I'll get any early if I confess or convince you so why bother?"

Sebastian was about to confirm Ciel's suspicion when he was rudely disrupted by the beeping of the oven. Ah, the final batch of cookies. Perfect timing. "You would be correct your assumptions. Now, hold Aquila for a moment while I take care of the baked goods."

Ciel readjusted Aquila's blanket when he wrapped her in his arms, keeping her warm and cozy, sheltered against his chest as he waited for Sebastian to return so that he could continue to taunt him over the missing cookies. For the time being, he focused all of his attention on their baby. Her dark lashes fluttered softly over her cheeks when he was unable to resist a quick peck on the tip of her nose, trilling sweetly at the tiny twitch it gave. He didn't notice Sebastian sitting down beside him again until a hand was placed upon his back.

"You're so good with her, beloved. I would have liked to have seen your reaction to children many years ago. I could only imagine the frown upon my sour little earl's lips if he would've had a baby passed into his arms while human." His jibe earned him an elbow to the ribs, but he simply chuckled. "I suppose we have both changed quite a bit throughout the years, haven't we?"

"And do you regret it?" The younger demon asked, still peering at the child that had been so difficult to bring into this world. As hard and taxing as it was to carry her for nearly ten months, she was worth every ounce of pain he had to bear. "Because I certainly don't."

"Not for a second. The two of you mean everything to me, you've given me not only purpose, but genuine happiness. I could never thank you enough for staying by my side," Sebastian murmured, capturing his husband's lips in a slow and sensuous kiss. When he pulled away, however, it was with a mischievous glint alight in carnelian eyes. "But that doesn't mean that I cannot try to thank you." He gave Ciel no chance to answer or question his words before raising a piece of sugar cookie to his lips, amused at the astonished expression he was met with. "Now, eat your cookie that I worked so hard to bake and be a good boy. Who knows, you may even get a reward tonight after everyone leaves…"

"More cookies?" Ciel smirked wickedly, earning a groan from his amorous mate.

"Why do I even bother...?"

"Because you love me."

"Yes… That I do."

"And Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."


End file.
